


Overcompensating

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [108]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Community: femslash100, F/F, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just can’t stand them. They come into the office with arms full ‘a sweets their wives made, bragging about how nice Christmas is when you’ve got someone to go home to, and they act like…” Angie stops, shoulders sagging. “They act like I just don’t exist.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overcompensating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charleybradburies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Angie/Peggy - Christmas Cookies.

“Angie, love, I know my words fall on deaf ears, but—“

Angie whirls around to look at Peggy, spatula still in hand. “So I suppose you’ll just have to hush then.” She turns back to the kitchen counter, hips swaying to the holiday record playing in the sitting room. “Besides, the gingerbread is almost done. No goin’ back now!”

Peggy sighs, sinking into a kitchen chair. “They’re idiots. The lot of them. _I_ certainly don’t listen to anything they say, so you shouldn’t, either.”

Angie snorts, elbow jerking furiously as she stirs a bowl of sugar cookie batter. “I just can’t stand them. They come into the office with arms full ‘a sweets their wives made, bragging about how nice Christmas is when you’ve got someone to go home to, and they act like…” Angie stops, shoulders sagging. “They act like I just don’t exist.”

“That’s because they can’t understand us,” Peggy says. She stands behind Angie, looping her arms around her waist. “They _won’t_.”

“I just wanna take care of you,” Angie whispers, drawing her hand back to cradle the back of Peggy’s neck.

Peggy drops a kiss behind Angie’s ear. “And I you. So it shouldn’t matter how they see us, dear.”

“I know you’re right,” Angie sighs, and frowns towards the cooling racks of cookies on the table. “But now we’ve got the fruits of my petty passion to deal with.”

“I think,” Peggy says, nibbling on a gingerbread man, “we’ll take care of them just fine.”


End file.
